


Pulse of My Heart

by wolfpurpledinosaur



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, No Smut, Romance, Some Sexual Tension Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpurpledinosaur/pseuds/wolfpurpledinosaur
Summary: The Bergens and Trolls have made peace, leaving room for new growth and relationships for everyone to explore. A collection of one shots. Prequel to Birthday Surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

Branch encircled Poppy into his arms for the second time. The mushroom below them tilted and slowly came back down to earth after Smidge had shot them to the sky. Poppy pulled away before they reached the ground and looked over the edge at the dancing trolls and Bergen’s below.

“I’m proud of you, Poppy.” Branch said, grabbing her hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Poppy’s- _their_ friends watching them.

Poppy gave him a perplexed look. “What for?”

“You did what no one else could.” He grabbed her other hand. “I was wrong. You’ll be a wonderful queen.”

Poppy grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him back into a hug. “Thanks Branch, but don’t give me too much credit. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Branch pulled away from her hug. Their friends took this as a sign to approach them. They were greeted with hugs and laughter as their friends circled around them asking questions.

“So, Branch. Did you guys have fun up there?” Cooper and Biggie grinned and stifled a laugh.

Branch felt a blush paint his blue face a shade of purple as he rubbed the back of his neck. The boys obviously saw his flustered face and started snickering.

“Guys leave Branch alone.” Poppy stepped in between them. “what me and Branch do is our business.”

“Poppy it’s alright. I can handle this.” Branch cleared his throat, walked around her and stared down the two. “Me and Poppy had _so_ much fun. She taught me how to scrapbook and how to not murder nosy trolls.”

Branch can hear Guy Diamond and the girls behind him giggling at his sarcasm.

“Wow Poppy taught you how to scrapbook in that short amount of time? I told you she was good at it.” Biggie said.

 His answer brought a dumbfounded look to Branch’s face

“Biggie that was sarcasm.” Branch replied.

“Oh...I feel kind of stupid now.”

Branch felt even more awkward. “Ah I’m sorry Biggie…um…”

Branch made weird arm gestures as if he was deciding whether to give him a hug or not. He reached his hand out for a fist bump instead. Before he could react, Biggie wrapped his arms around the smaller trolls in a hug, lifting him from the ground.

Biggie jumped around with Branch still in his arms. Mr. Dinkles squished between them. Branch felt his soul leave his body from the bone crushing embrace. Mr. Dinkles made his adorable noise from the middle of the two trolls.

“Ah it’s okay Branch I know you were just kidding with me.”

After about another ten seconds Biggie dropped Branch to the ground, where Poppy helped him back up. They shared a lovable smile with each other.

“But in all seriousness.” Suki said, stepping in between them, “are you two an item now or not?”

The flustered feeling returned to Branch, but Poppy stepped forward to answer. She had her signature smirk, kind of like when she left Branch to suffer during hug time.

“We’ll see.” Poppy flashed Branch a wink before walking away with the girls to go party with the rest of the trolls.

Branch felt like a deer in the headlights as she walked away. He watched her pranced away to talk to other trolls, his face permanently a shade of purple.  

“Ah Branch don’t be that way.” Biggie said, standing beside him, “love is a beautiful thing. You shouldn’t fight it.”

“Oh...um love?” Branch stuttered.

“Branch we were all there.” Cooper grinned, referring to when they were trapped in the pot, ready to be eaten. “I guess we should thank you too. You did technically save us.”

“You’ll be a good king one day Branch.” Biggie smiled, snuggling Mr. Dinkles to his chest.

“Okay!” Branch exclaimed, “if that does ever happen, it’ll be a _long_ way from now.”

“Why are we still talking about this?” Cooper nudged Branch as he walked by, “Come on let’s celebrate!”

The guys gave a cheer and ran after Cooper.

“You coming Branch?” Biggie asked, noticing that Branch didn’t move.

“Um that’s okay. I’m a bit tired yah know?” Branch replied sheepishly, “I think I’m going to find my old pod and take a breather.”

“In that case,” Biggie walked over to him, “can you watch Mr. Dinkles? He seems a bit tired too, and I’m sure he’ll be ready to sleep.”

Branch looked at the worm in the taller troll’s hands. It looked so innocent and cute. Biggie was Branch’s friend now, and friends watch each other’s pet worm for them. Right?

“Uh, yeah sure.” Branch outstretched his arms for the worm. Biggie handed him over, and with a quick thank you was off to join the Snack Pack.

With the worm secured in his hair, Branch began climbing the giant tree. He knew the tree like the back of his hand. As a kid, he would always wonder around searching for twigs and such to build things. Mostly for fun not for protection or out of fear.

His eyes landed on the familiar pod perched near the top of the tree. A clothes line still was strung between two branches and moved as the wind blew it back and forth. He couldn’t bring much when the trolls evacuated. Only a spare change of clothes and some food.

Branch opened the door to the pod. It was just as he left it twenty years ago. Dust filled the air and the obvious smell of mold was present.

“It might be too congested in here for us.” Branch told Mr. Dinkles. A little pew from the worm confirmed it as he stuck his head out of the mass of hair.

Branch sat down on the limb of the tree, looking out at the setting sun. The worm still laid in his hair, sleeping soundly. He tried not to think about what had happen here on the same branch. A feeling of grief and sorrow swept over him.

Mr. Dinkles seemed to sense his uneasiness, jumped from his hair to snuggle into Branch’s arms. Branch stroke the worm so he would go back to sleep. With no avail, he grabbed a leaf from the branch and fed it to him.

The sound of the music below him still ringed in his ears. Mr. Dinkles didn’t seem to mind as he drifted to sleep on a full stomach. The sound of the worm snoring with a small _pew_ grew louder with every passing second. Branch didn’t mind. It sounded better, and cuter, than the music from the party.

The sun long set before the music started to die down. Only a few trolls still stayed up, many had retreated to the castle where King Gristle had offered them a place for the night until they could rebuild their civilization.

Branch looked down at the hustle and bustle down on the ground. He stretched and yawned. Making a quick decision, he stuffed Mr. Dinkles back into his hair and started to climb down the trunk of the tree.

_We definitely need some stairs._ Branch thought. _I can address our queen about it tomorrow._

Upon reaching the ground, Branch made his way to Gristles castle. Making a note to seek out Biggie later about his pet worm. The castle was lit up and had a guard at every corner, guiding him to a place to sleep. The room they led him too had about ten other trolls. They all gave him a warm welcome upon seeing him. He graciously gave one back.

The other trolls used blankets and other cloth items to make about twenty makeshift beds for everyone. Branch found one on a window seal and laid down, pulling Mr. Dinkles out of his hair and laid the worm down next to him. Instinctively the worm snuggled closer to him.

“Um…Branch?” Branch opened his eyes to see a green troll with orange hair standing above him. “Um. Queen Poppy was looking for you earlier I thought I should let you know.”

Branch sat up. “Did she say why?”

“Uh, no she was just worried I guess.”

“Oh, um. Thank you though.”

The trolls walked away to his own cot. Mr. Dinkles made his signature _pew_ noise.

“Yeah she’s probably going to kill me for not going.”

_Pew._

“Most likely…am I really talking to a worm?”

Another _pew_ came from the worm.

“I think the mold is getting to me now.”

_Pew._

_“_ I don’t need your attitude Mr. Dinkles.”

Sleep found them both quickly as they laid back on the cot.

* * *

 

“Branch? Branch?” Biggie shook Branch awake. Branch squinted to adjust to sudden waking and the sun shining through the window. “Oh, thank you for taking care of Mr. Dinkles. I would have gotten him last night but I was so tired after all that partying.”

Branch stretched. “It’s not problem Biggie. He went right to sleep and I did feed him some leaves for dinner.”

Biggie smiled. “Speaking of which. Poppy is waiting for you in the dining room for breakfast. She was a bit upset that you didn’t stay for the fun last night.”

“Yeah thanks Biggie.”

Branch followed the taller troll out of the room and down the hallway. Guards guided them to the dining hall for breakfast. It was easy to spot Poppy, she sat next to King Gristle and Bridget. When she spotted him, she waved him over. Branch cast a glance over to Biggie, and in response Biggie smiled and nudged him forward.

Slowly Branch trudged over to the main table. He can feel other trolls watching him as he walked. Branch expected that they would boo him and question why he’s there, but then he remembered he wasn’t the same troll. Fixing his posture, he walked faster toward the table. Upon reaching the top, he was met with a bone crushing hug.

“Morning Branch.” Poppy said, he wrapped his own arms around her. “Where did you run off to last night? I was looking for you.”

He pulled back. “Ha-ha. Yeah, I went to sleep. Yah know it was a crazy day yesterday. I needed some relaxation.”

“What? The crazy Branch relaxing? That is unheard of!” Poppy exclaimed sarcastically, grinning.

“Poppy was that sarcasm?” Branch replied with the same amount of cynicism, him too wearing a grin.

Before they could continue the charade, King Gristle motioned for the guards to bring breakfast for everyone. They were served with scrambled eggs and fruit.

“I didn’t know if you guys ate meat or not,” Gristle said to Poppy, “so I told them to hold the bacon.”

“Yeah, we prefer not to eat meat, but thank you so much for your kindness King Gristle.” Poppy smiled up at the king.

“It’s the least I could do.”

Branch knew what he meant from that. The least he could after almost eating them all and for years feasting on their ancestors for the sole purpose of five seconds of happiness. Whether Poppy caught on to what the king was saying or not she chose to ignore it and eat the breakfast they provided.

Branch picked at his food and stole small glances at the queen next to him. After a few times, she caught onto what he was doing and grabbed his hand.

“Like what you see I guess?” Poppy teased him, a smirk planted on her face.

A blush highlighted his face. He looked down at his food in mortification. Poppy laughed at his awkwardness and tighten her grip on his hand. Branch can see _his_ new friends grinning at him, throwing him thumbs up as they giggled among each other.

He shot them a death glance back. Which caused them to burst into another fit of giggles. Poppy didn’t seem to notice _their_ friends little snicker fest as she kept her hand clamped in his.

It was all too new to him. Just yesterday he was the dark, dead-inside, and depressed troll that never allowed himself to open up to another troll, no matter what his heart said. Now he was holding hands with the girl he loved since God knows when.

Anxiety came back to him from his thoughts. What if this is all fake? The fear of going to go back to sleep and waking up back grey and…sad. He made a vow to never go back to his old ways. Which seemed almost impossible, not when he can hold the hand of his dearest.

What happened yesterday before he retreated to sleep made him think about his…affiliation with the new queen. He knew she felt the same. Unless she was just being nice while he poured his heart out to her. The possibility was there. But why would she be gripping his hand like if she doesn’t he’ll slip away forever.

There has to be something there.

Maybe he’ll slip away to talk to her later. Another surge of anxiety spread throughout him from fear of rejection. He didn’t know what he would do if she snubbed his feeling and claimed the sentiments were not mutual. Branch felt her gaze at him as he accidently clutched her hand in a quick panic. Her scrutiny didn’t falter as he casually ate his food, like it never happened.

After breakfast was over, Poppy pulled Branch away. Poppy pulled him along down the hallways and outside into a garden area. Since Bergan Town was dead and unhappy before associating with the trolls, the garden was left to be forgotten. Weeds grew up out of the ground, overtaking the place.

“What do you think?” Poppy asked, observing the area.

“Looks pretty…dead.” Branch tilted his head slightly, trying to see what she sees.

“I was planning on teaching the bergans to garden, then this place will be filled with color!” Poppy got excited as she skipped through the wasteland of weeds.

Branch followed her silently, looking at the statues, fountains, and benches. All colored green from overgrown plants.

“Just imagine. All the colors of the rainbow filling the place. Oh, maybe some butterflies will stay in the gardens oh they’re so pretty…”

Poppy continued to ramble as they walked through the abandoned shrubbery. Branch tuned her out a bit and watched her stride in front of him, admiring her. Then his sight drifted to the surrounding overgrown garden. He was so lost that he didn’t notice her stop, causing him to run right into her.

Branch grabbed her arm to keep his balance. She turned to stare at him.

“Is everything okay Branch?” Her sweet, innocent voice made his heart melt.

“Actually, I was hoping we could talk.” Branch felt his throat swell up.

“Of course, Branchie.” Poppy giggled.

They found their selves sitting under a pavilion. The soft breeze sending chills down his spine. She had her hand on his knee, waiting for him to talk.

“Um…Poppy?”

Poppy smiled. “Yes Branchie?”

He cringed slightly at the nickname. “Are we…romantically involved? With each other?”

Poppy scrunched her eyebrows. “That sounds wrong.”

Branch instantly felt his face heat up. “Not-not like that, but… are we?”

Poppy considered his question. “Only if you’re okay with it. I know this whole ordeal is confusing, especially you just now experiencing happiness, but I don’t want to rush you into anything you’re not ready for.”

Branch raised his eyebrows. “Poppy… I want nothing more than to be with you.”

The blush that tinted his face heated up more when she gripped his knee further. A smile daubed to her face. It was amazing the effect she had on him. He didn’t know how to react when she leaned forward in attempt to seal his lips. So, he let her control it.

The feeling of her lips against his sprouted a new feeling of happiness in him. Self-consciously he entwined his fingers in her hair as she had one hand gripping his vest, the other around him to stroke his hair. He advanced and started to massage her scalp. She pulled his hair in response.

He pulled away mere seconds later.

“I guess you’re not as shy as I thought.” Poppy said in between breaths, a giggle followed after her statement along with a sly wink before she pulled him back for another kiss.

Branch felt his face heat up more as she leaned more into his embrace, her hand moving down his arm to grip his hand. For some reason Branch was tense even though he felt like he was walking on air.

Tense because of fear.

The fear of losing her to a Bergan. The fear that it’s all fake, and what is happening now is nothing more than a hallucination. Branch moved his hand up her arm to make sure that she was real. Poppy squeezed his hand, almost like she read his mind.

Branch traveled his hands back to her hair and continued to massage her scalp. When her hand found its way back to his hair, he groaned. Like most trolls, he had a sensitive head. Branch felt her smirk into the kiss from his response. She continued to tousle his indigo locks to receive more reactions from him, this time he gently bit her lower lip.

Poppy detached her lips from his to collect a breath before assaulting his mouth again.

“Omg guys I told you something was going on!”

Branch pulled away from the queen at lightning speed at the sound of voices. A few feet away Suki and Biggie held a firm hand over Cooper’s mouth. The rest of the gang giggling amongst their selves.

“What are you guys doing?” Branch demanded.

“…checking up on our queen?” Biggie questioned, looking to his friends for help, only to see that the rest had bailed. “Oh, um, sorry. Uh, bye!” Biggie turned and ran back to follow the rest.

It only took five seconds after Biggie retreated from view that the rambunctious queen had pounced on her new lover again. Branch pulled away.

“Poppy maybe we should continue this later.”

She disengaged herself from him again and sent a pout towards him. “Promise?”

Branch smirked. “Promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

After opening their relationship to a more romantic one, Branch and Poppy have been using their time to get use to the feeling of being together. It was a slow process for Branch.

For twenty years, he locked himself away after the death of his grandma, he never let anyone love him or open himself up to anyone. He went through a trauma no four-year-old should go through.

Poppy was always loved. There was never a dull moment in her life. Her life was a constant celebration. During those twenty years Poppy made enough friends that she could fill a whole theater; however, there was always that one who never accepted her invitations or showed her any interest.

Poppy, for some reason, was drawn to Branch. It was a feeling she couldn’t shake. He was a mystery that was basically unsolvable. It was a challenge that she wanted to unravel and conquer. When she finally broke his shell, and got him to come out, she couldn’t contain the joy inside of her.

Sadly, the couple couldn’t spend as much time as they would have liked to. Due to new responsibilities as the new queen, Poppy hasn’t been available to have fun like she used to, and more importantly can’t see her semi-sullen partner. Of course, the parties continued to take place even without the life of it present.

Poppy sighed for about the tenth time that morning. Currently herself, King Gristle, and Bergan Town’s council were discussing terms for a peace treaty. The meeting was long and boring, causing Poppy to daze off and stare out of the window. The first hour was consisting of the council discussing the importance of the treaty and how it could benefit the trolls and the bergans.

When it finally came to terms of the trolls and bergans living together. The Troll Village had made a few suggestions about easier passage in the town, and about attending places like the arcade and other various places.

As for King Gristle, all he requested was about the bergans attendance at their parties and about moving them to a more convenient location so all trolls and bergans can enjoy, which Poppy was happy to comply with. After the meeting was done with, Poppy found her schedule cleared for the rest of the day, and decided to visit her newly discovered mate.

Since moving back, Branch had been a major role in helping build everyone a new pod for living at the tree. The first pod to be made was for the queen, the next one for her father. After that, it was whoever claimed a pod as the built them. Branch has yet to find a place to sleep, so he found himself living at the castle along with a few other trolls who hadn’t had a home built.

Poppy had asked if he would like to stay with her until his was built, but with an obvious blush on his face, he declined. His excuse was that he didn’t want to burden her. She didn’t mind, if it meant he could snuggle and kiss her at any point and time then she didn’t mind. Not even in the slightest.

It didn’t matter nowadays. The only time they saw each was in their downtime, and the only downtime they had was late at night; however, by then they would both be asleep. No time for amorousness or companionship between them.

Looking at the clock in the meeting room, she concluded that Branch would still be helping build. Until he got off, she decided to head home to catch up on some much-needed sleep. The past week has been deemed stressful for the young queen. She will also swear that she sees hair already falling off her head.

Poppy walked along the streets of Bergan Town, trying her best not to be trampled by the much larger bergans. Upon reaching the center of the town, her eyes landed on the tall tree so filled with color and life. Hanging from the boughs were pods big enough for a small family.

After taking Branch’s advice about the making of stairs, Poppy made it the first thing constructed. The long staircase encircled around the tree, allowing access to any part of the tree. Much to her dismay, Poppy’s pod was among the one’s that covered the top, forcing her every day to walk up and down them.

_At least I’ll keep my figure._ Poppy thought, allowing her cheerful side to overtake the situation.

The walk up the stairs was painful and tiring. Many trolls stop to give her a greeting, and being the exultant troll, she was glad to return all the welcomes. She caught a glimpse of Branch and about ten other trolls working on a pod near the trunk of the tree.

When he caught sight of her, Poppy sent a coquettish smirk and wave his way. The smile barely covering up the stress that was clearly shown. The action made a noticeable blush to overtake his visage, and a worried glance to be sent her way.

Poppy opened the door to her pod and collapsed on her pink plush couch, not bothering to walk the few extra steps into her bedroom. Pulling the blanket that laid across the top of the couch around her, Poppy fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun started to set when the builders called it quits for the day, Branch sat down on a limb and breathed a sigh of relief. Today they made more progress than they had in the last week. The other workers left Branch for their own homes to relax in.  

Branch picked up his vest that he disposed of earlier to head back to the castle for some well-deserved rest. The soles of his feet screamed from the pain of standing up all day as he trudged down the stairs that surrounded the trunk of the tree.

Upon reaching the ground floor he was met with ten other trolls, thanking him for help building their forever homes. A few shook his hand, and some engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

Shaking from the crowd, Branch started his journey to his temporary home. The sun shined down onto his bare back, warming his entire being.

“Branch!”

Branch turned to the source of the noise. He could see the twins and Suki walking towards him. He waited for them to catch up.

“Just the man we’re looking for.” Satin beamed.

“I think you mean the man _you’re_ looking for.” Branch looked down at Suki’s and Chenille’s intertwined hands.

“Hush up Chenille,” Satin gave her sister a glare, before turning back to Branch, “I need your help for this project.”

 “Project?” Branch took a cautious step back. “I have a shit ton of stuff to do ladies, I’m I don’t think I can help you guys with anything for the time being.”

“That’s the thing, Branch.” Satin tugged his arm, and swiftly seized the vest from his hands. “You cannot expect our future King to be walking around in these rags.”

Branch turned a dark violet. “Did Poppy put you up to this?”

“What Satin means to say is.” Suki interjects. “We know it took a lot of guts to come and save us from the Bergans…and we wanted to thank you for it. Satin’s idea was to give you a whole new wardrobe, but Chenille and I thought we might plan a little _get together_ for you and Poppy.”

“ _Get together_?” Branch repeated.

“Like a date.”

Branch’s eye widened at Chenille’s statement. He took another half step back to process it. Knowing it would be nice to spend some quality time with the queen, but his anxiety also reached its peak at the thought.

“See! I told you he would react this way.” Satin exclaimed. “They just started seeing each other, it doesn’t have to be rushed.”

Branch could picture the pink-haired queen now, probably laying her head on her desk. He noticed she hasn’t gotten much sleep lately. Her vibrant pink skin shining in the sunlight. The more he thought the more he felt flustered.

“No. “Branch finally said. “I like that idea.”

Chenille and Suki perked up when he spoke. They smiled at each other.

“And I guess,” he turned to Satin,” One outfit can’t hurt.”

Satin squealed and grabbed his arm, tucking him back to her home to begin working. She felt restriction on her hair.

“Forgetting something?” Her sister asked.

“Right.” Both sisters closed their eyes in concentration and seconds later their conjoined hair separated.

Chenille grabbed Suki’s hand, and both began running up the stairs. More than likely to tell Poppy and begin planning.

“I didn’t know you guys can do that.” Branch said, following her up the tree stairs.

“Huh? Oh, that old trick? Yeah.” Branch could feel the conversation turn cold as they continued.

Fortunately, the twins chose their home closer to the middle of the sapling. Branch took a step inside and was met with an arrangement of colors. Rolls of fabric rested against each wall, and a messy table in the corner had sewing equipment strayed across it.

Satin offered him to sit while she collected the material needs. Branch rested in the recliner by the window, feeling the warmth of the sun heat his skin. He could hear shuffling in the room over, and the sound of falling items. Curse words follow closely behind.

Branch called out to her, offering service to aid her in which she quickly denied. He nuzzled back into the chair, waiting for her to come out. Looking out the small window, he could see many trolls moving into their recently built homes.

A small smile found its way to his face as he watched a couple open the door to their home, a small child bouncing around at their feet. The couple pulled each other in a tight embrace, then scooped their child into the hug.

“I’m back.” Satin called out. Rolls of fabric occupied her hands.

She brought the fabric to the small table and laid it strewed on the table.

“Alright I picked out some colors I thought you would enjoy.” Branch walked up behind her to peek at the different colors.

A mixture of green, blue, purple, and white were some of the colors mixed into the pile. None of the colors were dark enough. However, he was doing this for Poppy, meaning that he had to cooperate with his selections.

“Maybe the navy blue?” Branch suggested.

“Nice,” Satin picked up the fabrics, “Let’s get started.”

* * *

 

Poppy looked up from her paperwork to the thud of knocking on her office door.

“Come in.” The queen called out.

Hand in hand, Chenille and Suki walked into the queens recently built office that connected to her pod. They found Poppy leaning over a stack of papers. More than likely from her meeting earlier that day. She looked slightly stressed, and like she had just woken up, but when they walked in she had her usual cheery smile plastered to her face.

“Hey guys. How’s it going?” Poppy asked, still smiling, now it looked a little forced.

“Um,” Suki looked over at Chenille,” Pretty good. How are you?”

“Great!” Poppy looked down at the papers again, “What can I do for you guys?”

“I think it’s what we can do for you.” Chenille spoke up.

Poppy looked up. “I don’t understand…”

“You don’t have to lie to us Poppy,” Suki grabbed Poppy’s hand, “You’ve been stressed out lately, and we wanted to help you out a little.”

“Okay.” Poppy dragged out. “How do you plan to do this?”

She sat back in her chair, waiting an answer.

“Well… we kind of set you up on a date… with Branch.”

Poppy’s natural glowing complexion turn pale. “Oh…”

She thought for a few seconds. “I don’t know guys. Don’t you think that it’s a bit soon?”

“You were shoving your tongue down his throat about a week ago.” Suki replied, bluntly.

A blush overtook Poppy’s aspect and laid her head on her desk in embarrassment. Even Chenille looked shocked at her straightforwardness, but still smiled in amusement. Poppy grabbed her hair and tugged in frustration.

“You guys are right… I am stressed, “Poppy looked, keeping her chin still on the desk, “But there’s no way I can even leave my responsibility for even one night. All these things about peace treaties and building everyone a home. I don’t think I can even leave for five seconds.”

Suki and Chenille exchanged worried glances. Neither of them not knowing what to say to the worried queen.

Poppy took their silence as an invitation to continue. “I appreciate the concern guys, but I really need to get back to work.” She gave them a genuine smile. Not forced or anything.

The queen got up and jogged over to give her best friends a hug. They gladly accepted it.

“And maybe,” Poppy pulled away a smirk lining her face,” You two should take your own advice.”

Suki and Chenille exchanged confused looks once again.

“Come again?” Chenille asked.

“Oh, come on guys,” Poppy sat down on top of her desk, “When’s the last time you two went out, you know, as an actual couple?”

“Well not since we were taken…” Chenille glanced over to her mate.

“Stop trying to change the subject, Poppy.” Suki interjected. “You need to have fun, yah know, live a little.”

“I never thought we would have to tell _you_ to live a little.” Chenille grinned.

Poppy stared them down. “You’re not going to leave me alone until I agree, aren’t you?”

The couple in front of her smiled in unisons. “You guessed correctly.”

Poppy leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. She admits that she’s not her usual self anymore. Barely anytime for parties, or celebrations. Sometimes she works so much that there’s no one around her for their hourly hug time.

Isolation wasn’t fun.

Poppy didn’t understand how Branch went twenty years like this. No one to talk to in the mornings or late at night. No time for fun or friends.

“Fine. I’ll go out with Branch if it’ll make you happy.”

Suki and Chenille did a small high five.

“Well you should probably start getting ready Pops.” The couple retreated for the door.

“Wait!” Poppy called out to them. “You didn’t tell me it was tonight!”

Before she could finish her sentence, the duo was already gone.

Poppy pulled her hair in frustration. “Happy thoughts Poppy. Cupcakes and rainbows. Puppies and kittens.”

Poppy retreated from her office into her pod. “It’ll be okay Poppy. I mean it’s just Branch we’re talking about. Strong, brave, and handsome Branch…”

Poppy found herself daydreaming about the indigo haired troll. She quickly snapped out of it and continued to get ready. Rummaging through her closet, she settled on a flowing, knees length sundress. Quickly she freshened up and tied her hair in a tight ponytail.

Looking herself over in the mirror, Poppy decided that she was decent for the occasion. Not knowing what to do next she sat on her plush couch, waiting for her compatible other to show up. She probably should’ve ask what time this was all going down. For all she knows, she could be waiting for hours.

Poppy thanked the lord above for when she heard a knock on the door. She only waited a bit for her future mate to arrive.  Hopefully this all would be worth the wait.

It was when Poppy grabbed the door knob that she got a rush of butterflies in her stomach. This was really happening. Her whole future waited on the other side of the door. The thought brought a smile to her face but also frightened her.

She was pulled from her thoughts from another knock on the door. Poppy jumped back but then swung open the door. Branch stood there in front of her, as stiff as a board. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, unsure of what to say. His eyes travelled over her form before looking back into her eyes.

Poppy smiled and jumped forward, wrapping him in a tight squeeze. She could feel his warmth radiating onto her figure. Branch returned her embrace. When he pulled away he brought the flowers he hid behind his back forward.

“Aw Branch you didn’t have to do this for me.” Poppy stood on her tippy toes to peck his cheek and grabbed the flowers from his hands.

She recognized the flowers almost immediately. _Poppies._

Poppy pulled Branch into her pod, so she can put the flowers in a proper vase. Branch stood awkwardly in the queen’s kitchen, watching in amusement as she tried to reach a vase on her top shelf.

“Almost…got it…” Poppy was on her tippy toes again, stretching her body to try and reach the vase.

Branch laughed and stepped forward. “Here I got it.”

Branch stood behind her and reached over her head to grab the urn. Poppy blushed slightly at their proximity. She could smell his forest mixed with mint aroma. It somehow worked with him.

With ease, Branch pulled the vase down. “Milady.” He smirked, filling the pot with water.

Poppy, a blush still evident, smiled and picked up the flowers to cut the bottom at an angle. Branch placed the vessel in the middle of her kitchen island. Poppy followed suit and plopped the flowers in the container.

“They’re beautiful Branch. Where did you even find these?” Poppy studying the flowers before turning back to Branch.

Branch rubbed his neck. “I used to pick them all the time in the field when I was younger. I didn’t expect them to regrow, but I found a few a thought you might like some.”

Poppy jumped forward and embraced Branch again. “They’re perfect I love them. I love you.”

Branch slightly tensed up as the gears in his head started turning. He finally relaxed in her grip as he realized that this was really happening.

He was sitting in his supposed mate’s kitchen and being showed the affection he so desperately craved right now. His grip tightened on her waist as she tucked in face in the crook of his neck.

“So,” Poppy pulled away a little, so her hands were still placed on his arms, which were around her. “I hope you know where we’re going because I was literally told about an hour ago to get ready for a surprise date.”

Branch chuckled. “Yeah I know where we’re going.”

Poppy finally decided to look down to see he was wearing a new outfit. His traditional rough, shabby vest and shorts were replaced with a more kept navy vest and black pants that opened at the bottom to show his feet. Of course, his bare chest was still visible through the vest.

“Oh Branchie. Look at you getting all dressed up for little old me.” Poppy placed her hand on his chest, the other feeling the material of his vest.

“Yeah Satin made it for me. I’m actually impressed by it, but I still prefer my old vest and shorts. This kind of material won’t do well for scavenging and collecting stuff from the forest.”

Poppy felt ten different emotions at once. On the one hand, Satin had her little hands all over her potential mate. Then she physically rolled her eyes as Branch talked about foraging.

“Of course, not Branchie.” He narrowed his eyes at the nickname. “This is just for…formal events.”

Poppy was now gripping his vest with both hands. Branch didn’t seem to notice.

“We should probably get going.” Branch said, nodding to the door.

She released her grip. “Yeah, lets go.”

Branch grabbed her hand and tugged her towards her front door. He opened the door, allowing her to step out first before he shut the door.

“Well lead the way Branchie.” Poppy smirked, knowing the nickname was getting to him.

Branch choked down a retort and led his queen out of the Troll Tree and into the town. Narrowly avoiding any passing Bergan, they made it to their destination. Poppy recognized the pizzeria/arcade from Bridget and Gristles first date.

“I don’t know about this Poppy.” Branch vocalized his worries. “There’s a lot of bergans in there. I don’t want us to be trampled.”

Poppy peered through the window. For once, Branch’s anxiety matched her owns. The thought of trying to squirm through the restaurant gave her a sense of apprehension. Poppy tugged her mate away from the bustling restaurant.

“Let’s go for a walk Branch.”

They walked until they were away from the city. Now on the outskirts of the town. They walked through a field that was covered in poppies.

“This is where I used to get the poppies from.” Branch said, coolly.

“You mean you snuck out of the Troll Tree? Just to get these flowers?” Poppy sat down in the grass, pulling Branch down next to her.

“It was relatively easy. I was very slick as a kid. My grandma told me that I should just leave and never look back…but I always did.”

Branch leaned back so he was laying down the grass. “Every time I came back, she would take the handful of poppies that I collected, and we handed them out to the elderly that couldn’t leave their pods anymore. It brought a little bit of hope to them.”

Poppy stayed silent, soaking in what he was saying. She scooted closer to him. She could hear his soft breathing as he stared up into the sky, which now had a purple glow. Poppy leaned into him and watched as the day turned into night. Soon the sky was filled with stars.

Branch had closed his eyes in contentment. Years of being away from the former princess seemed wasted. This whole time, happiness was knocking on his door, but he never let it in.

“Despite the fact we bailed on Suki and Chenille’s little set-up. I think this has been a successful first date.” Branch opened his eyes and looked over at the queen as she spoke. “This is much better than being trampled by a bunch of bergans.”

To emphasize her point, she snuggled closer to him. Her head laid on his chest and her finger drawing circles on his stomach. A blush overtook Branch’s visage.

“I like this better too.”

Poppy wrapped her arm around his waist as he moved his arm over her shoulders, allowing her to cuddle more into him.

“We should do this more often.” Poppy hummed.

“What? Dates or cuddling?”

Poppy giggled. “Both.”

“Just give me a date and I’ll be there.” Branch whispered.

“How about instead of laying in the grass all night, you come cuddle with me at my place?” Poppy flirtatiously suggested, tracing her finger along his chest.

Branch froze up and began to blush. “I don’t want to bother you with my existence.”

“You could never be a bother to me Branch.” Poppy leaned up to peck his lips. “You’ve been working so hard these past days it seems unfair that you’d have to be uncomfortable.”

Branch a few days earlier had broke down and shared his nonfading worries. Peace might have made but Branch still worried for Bergan. Change doesn’t happen overnight.

Branch stared down into her eyes and saw a mixture of emotions. Love, contentment, worry, and what he could only assume was paranoia.

“Pops. You don’t have the fret over me.”

“Uh well. I kind of want to worry over you. Not only am I your queen, but I’m also your…” For the first time ever, she seemed lost for words.

“…partner.” Branch finished for her with a smirk.

Poppy matched his smile and moved closer to him. “I can’t help but worry for you. You mean a lot to me.”

“How can I ease your tension Pops?” He knew that he was walking on thin ice with that questions, but it left his lips before he could process what he was saying.

She looked slightly distraught from the question but kept her composure.

“By trusting me.”

He knew he couldn’t say no. The next thing he knew she was dragging him along to her home.

The next morning, he found himself laying in the queen’s bed. He had a mini panic attack before realized that they were both clothed. Branch discarded his new vest and laid shirtless. Poppy had fully wrapped herself around him. She was clothed in her pajamas. All his clothes were either at the castle or back in his bunker.

Branch wiggled out of her grip. He went into the kitchen to prepare them some breakfast. Her fridge was stocked with nothing but fruits, and her cabinets were empty except for some muffin mix. So, he started making a fruit salad and a batch of blueberry muffins.

Poppy awoke about thirty minutes after Branch. The aroma drifted from the kitchen into her boudoir. She found Branch taking a batch of muffins from the oven. He wore an apron over his bare chest, but the apron was small compared to his frame, so it was haphazardly hanging from his neck.

“Well I never thought I’d say this Branch,” Poppy called out to him, leaning into the doorway, “But you look like a housewife.”

Branch looked up from the muffins with a frown. “Don’t get used to it sweetheart.”

She could hear the edge in his voice, but his smirk that followed made sure she knew he was messing with her.

Branch left an hour later, for he had to get back to work. The queen returned to her duties. Throughout the day her thoughts trailed back to the day before, and Branch’s promise to see her again tonight when their work was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Branch and Poppy are only starting their relationship, but I believe trolls are very touchy, feely beings. So, it only seemed fitting that Poppy would want Branch to stay with her until his pod is built.  
> Sorry if Poppy seems a bit OOC in this chapter. Understand that she probably would be out of it from lack of troll-to-troll socialization.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter coming real soon.


End file.
